Gifted Strength, Malignant Intent
by Dark Raven Day
Summary: When a young man moves to Karakura Town from England he is exposed to Ichigo's outward flowing reiatsu. When new powers of his own unlock he gets dragged into a world he never knew existed. Faced with trials and challenges ahead how will the young protagonist deal with these upcoming events. Rated M for language, no lemons til sequel o.o


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its content. I only have ownership of my O/C and other Self-Created content. All rights of Bleach and its content go to Tite Kubo.**

Hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 1: What it is, and when it all began…

"_Ugh… What the hell". _Rai was thinking to himself, groggily as he always was when he woke up, he was most concerned as to why he had awoke to find himself taking a dirt-nap, and also why, what looked like the rest of the town, were taking their own dirt-naps in random, some awkward, sleeping positions. Be it on the pavement, the road, in their cars, hanging over balconies while still holding onto the washing they were supposed to be hanging up, there wasn't really a place he could look without finding a stranger passed out.

"_Just what the hell is going on... and what the hell had I been dreaming…" _Thinking hard to himself, as was unnatural to him as he often found thinking too hard into things was strenuous and tiring, yet he wanted answers as to what the hell was going on. "Oh right, Nowwwww I remember…" Rai spoke aloud to himself, not concerned in the slightest that any of the passed out strangers next to him would, or could even possibly be listening, in fact he was rather confused as to why he had dreamed what he had, and why it was so vivid. Rai had in fact being dreaming of his first day arriving in Karakura, one of the reason's he remembered it so vividly was because of how odd it was.

* * *

**6 Months Ago**

Raiyarga Tenkaichi had always been fond of flying, the only thing he didn't enjoy was his ears being blocked due to the altitude, and him having to forcefully suck on a hard-boiled sweet to get rid of that uncomfortable feeling, yet despite that he still fairly enjoyed flying, however at this moment in time, he was extremely exhausted, amused too, but nonetheless exhausted, he had lasted an entire 12 Hours and 30 Minutes (Roughly) listening to the random disagreements and conversations of the other passengers on his flight. Rai, who was born and raised in England had always enjoyed eavesdropping to a certain extent, he enjoyed trying to deduce what the people talking looked like and actually were in terms of personality, he was also actually nationally Japanese, both his parents were Japanese. He had studied in England for 16 years, after coming to the end of his Higher School Studies, in which he was near tortured and made fun of everyday for being different, he decided, much to his parents' reluctance, to move to Japan alone and study further.

Rai had been taught Japanese by his parents from a young age, at first not believing he would ever need it, but it seems he did, he had caught a taxi from the airport to Karakura town, the taxi driver had dropped Rai, and his luggage, close to his newly rented apartment, after thanking the driver and double checking the directions he had jotted down with him, Rai had set off through the streets and alleyways desired to get to his apartment quickest, little to Rai's knowledge, he would end up witnessing a rather odd spectacle, which would soon come to change his future.

Rai had been walking for a good few minutes now, he felt restless and jetlagged, he was also growing tired of not being able to find the damn apartment, he'd most likely have slumped down on the street and slept until morning, had it not been for the occasional rumble of the floors and what looked like splitting electrical wires in the distance, which were freaking him out big time, he wasn't particularly fond of earthquakes. It was then that he heard a voice sounding distressed, almost fearful, this grabbed his interest, so after taking a few turnings he found the source, looking from the alleyway he could see an orange-haired male, a fair bit taller than Rai. The teenager was holding a younger girl in his arms. Rai deduced he was a teenager because he was wearing a Karakura High Uniform, although despite this Rai was more intrigued by the fact he seemed to be acting out a play, strangely interesting as it was, he continued to watch.

"**Karin!... Hey!" **The orange haired boy shouted almost too passionately before looking up into thin air, almost as if somebody was almost instantly became confused, mostly by the fact that the orange haired boy seemed to be listening to some imaginary voice, staring so intently at where it would be that if you were there yourself you'd have to insist he either really did have imaginary friends or he was a damn good actor who had to have memorised both sides of a script.

**"Really?" "What do you…" "They're… after me…" "Shutup! … You're saying that girl was attacked because of me?! … It's MY fault Karin and Yuzu are almost dying?! … AHHHHHHHHHH!" **The orange haired boy was definitely a good actor, maybe already a professional, each line he spoke was with such emotion that Rai had already been drew in, confused or not, he wanted to keep watching the guy act it out, Rai was now behind the boy as he had ran into the street in front of him still screaming.

"**Hey… You want my soul don't you?" **The boy paused, before roaring at the top of his voice **"THEN COME FIGHT ME FOR IT!" **After a brief moment it looked as if that's all the boy would do, bringing his whole act to an end, as for now he seemed to be blankly staring into the empty distance, as if zoned out, Rai took this as a hint, suddenly his exhaustion returning _"Oh right… Sleep… Hehe… Heh"_, he let out a sigh, he had not yet found his apartment, so much to his disappointment Rai back-tracked through the alleyways he had walked down, eventually continuing his search for the apartment.

* * *

**Back to the Present Day**

Rai still couldn't comprehend as to why of all things, he had dreamed of his first day, or rather night, being in Karakura Town, without further a due Rai tossed the thought to the back of his mind, he would try to work it out later on, at the moment there were weirder things going on, like the current situation he found he was in, he had so many questions, and by the looks of it nobody to ask. _"What's the cause of this? Why is everybody passed out all over the place? Did something happen? Is there anybody that can help sort this mess out?"_

As if matters weren't bad enough, things got worse. As if on cue with his questions, Rai felt as though he was being literally crushed by the air itself, it was so heavy he could barely breathe, it was suffocating, he had no choice but to drop to his knees, his legs giving way completely. Every now and again he always felt as though the air was thick, this always seemed to happen around Ichigo Kurosaki and his group, personally Rai thought they were all odd, and odd shit always seemed to happen around them, they were like bad lucks manifestation, yet he had never felt the air like this, it was horrible. As if by some ironic twist of fate, or random glimmer of hope that somebody other than himself was actually awake and moving, he had heard a scream in the distance.

"**Run, Asano! Get Going! Or is there something you can do here?!" **It hit Rai harder than the air that was threatening to crush him. _"Asano… That's Keigo Asano… from my homeroom in Karakura High… and wasn't that Arisawa's voice? Just what do THEY have to do with all this commotion? And what the fuck is going on with the air pressure?"_ he asked himself in his head, his interest was piqued, he couldn't let it go now, he struggled, crawling, trying to find the source, he under no circumstances thought he could walk under the weight of the air, which he found ironic because as far as he knew air didn't weigh a thing. Nevertheless Rai put every effort he could muster into forcing himself to stand and his legs to move in the direction of the scream, he needed answers and by god, did he want them.

It seemed that with every step he took a new lead weight was dropped on his shoulders, his breathing was now laboured and his lungs burned with each rasping breath he took, sweat had been running down his face for a while now, his whole body felt sticky and not only that, but his damn head felt like it would explode with each simple movement. It was no lie to say that if he could breathe properly he would be screaming out in agony from the pain his head was in. _"All this for answers huh… Nice going smartass" _Rai cursed himself in his head as he struggled on towards the screams location.

* * *

**In the Distance**

"Ugh!" Keigo and Tatsuki yelped from the force, it had hit them like a truck, the weight was insufferable as fear and confusion consumed them both. "W-What the hell is this?!" Keigo asked, his voice laced with terror, his words were practically dripping with it, "A-Arisawa… Are you all right?!" he called, Tatsuki turned her heard shooting him a glare. "Shut up. I don't need you to worry about me." She replied her voice full of annoyance and confusion. She turned her head to where it originally faced. "Who are those guys?" She asked herself more than Keigo. Tatsuki's forehead was moist with sweat, her head threatened to cave in on itself from the pressure, she looked at the two men approaching her. One of the men were tall, looking to be in his late twenties wearing what looked to be a white trench coat which was pinned together by a round orb at the centre of his chest, it was flowing majestically, the inner coat was a strong violet colour, he was also wearing white pants, his hair was long and rich, flowing with the wind, a dark chocolate brown colour, but it was his eyes that were odd, they were a deep purple with white irises, he was wearing such a smug grin that it made most grins of the sort pale in comparison. This man was walking with a second male figure, his face looked younger than his purple-eyed counterpart, yet it was menacing, snakelike even. This second man was wearing a long white robe, with white robe garments underneath, he had silver-grey hair that was neatly kept, with it was a piece falling onto his forehead just above his eyebrows. Tatsuki fell onto her left knee, trying to maintain her composure and balance.

"Arisawa!" Keigo called, rushing forward to aid his classmate. "Impressive." Called the purple-eyed man, "You're this close to me, yet you are still able to main your existence." He said with a much too carefree tone in his voice, it pissed Tatsuki off. "Who…Are you?" Tatsuki asked, it was all she could muster without giving in to her body's cries to pass out. He stood there, staring her down blankly before he spoke again in the same carefree tone as before. "Ichigo Kurosaki will show up here for sure. With new powers, no doubt. I want to bring those powers closer to perfection. Your deaths will help that cause." He raised the sword he was holding towards Tatsuki's head.

Fear had now set itself in full course, it was over and she knew it, there he was, standing above her, his mere presence crushing her into the floor, she couldn't resist, there was no possible outcome in which she could survive, he had just said that she was going to die without any remorse or regret in his voice, he was certain, as if nothing could possibly stop him. _"Keigo…" _her mind jumped to her friend that was behind her, she had to get him out of there, there was no question that if he stayed he would also end up dead. **"Run, Asano!" **Tatsuki screamed. "Huh?" Keigo weakly replied, his eyes wide in shock as confusion mixed itself again with the fear he held.** "Get Going! Or is there something you can do here?!" **He didn't know how to respond, his body had frozen stiff, he wanted to stay and help Tatsuki, but his body screamed for him to listen and run, the sweat now secreting itself faster than ever, he wanted to speak but the words never made it out, he took a breath, gritted his teeth and swallowed his pride before he turned to run down the alleyway next to him.

The silent man who stood next to the one that just declared he would kill Tatsuki turned to chase down Keigo, he was stopped by his superior, who raised his free hand. "Don't bother chasing after him." He ordered in that sickening carefree tone of his "I'll start with this one first." Tatsuki was now on both her knees, she stared at the man in front of her in wide-eyed fear as she questioned herself in her mind _"What'll I do? What'll I do?" My body won't move. What'll I do?"_ the cold hard truth was she couldn't do a thing. She could only kneel there and wait for her unavoidable death to arrive. The man towering over her took a step forward, readying his blade, this was it, it was over for her. _"What should I do?!" _She screamed inside her mind for what she thought would be the last time.

Rai could tell he was getting closer, with each step the effects of the thickened air were increasing and taking their toll. Rai's forehead was now drenched with sweat, he was pushing himself and he knew it, he heard an explosion in the direction he was heading, this only made him push himself more. He came to an opening overlooking a street, his eyes were blurred and his body was giving up, shaking now worse than ever, his legs could no longer hold him as he fell to the ground on his knees again. He lifted his head, and just as he had heard her, he could now see her. Tatsuki was on her knees facing a man holding a sword, the fear in her eyes made him realise she was in danger. On her back was a girl from his school he did not recognise, and stood next to Tatsuki was a man he knew as Don Kanonji from the TV Show.

Rai was caught by surprise as a woman appeared out of nowhere, as he looked at her he could not help but think that she was every man's dream woman, the woman was tall, she had long strawberry-blonde hair that looked so soft one would think the wind could blow it right off her head, she was well endowed and the robes she were wearing did not hide that, she herself had a sword of her own yet she was obviously not with the man holding his, her face was serious and she looked ready to strike the man in front of her down the moment he moved. The woman turned to Kanonji and Tatsuki and said something that Rai couldn't hear, but it became clear what she had said when Kanonji raised Tatsuki over his shoulder while raising the other girl under his arms as he took off into the distance.

"_Whatever's going on here I don't wanna stand around and find out, looks like it could get messy" _Rai thought to himself. With that thought in mind he tried to get up and walk off in the direction Don Kanonji had taken Tatsuki and the other girl, but Rai no longer had the strength, his body fell and his mind blanked out, his eyes shutting as he passed out on the floor, it seems he wouldn't get the answers he wanted.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

There was a resounding knock on the panel door before a man responded with a serious voice "Come in."

The door was slid open and a dark-skinned woman, wearing an orange over-coat with white shoulder pads as well as a black body suit underneath came in. The woman was a beauty by far, her face was slim but firm, and she had silky long spiked hair in a ponytail which was the most awe-inspiring plum colour that one could wish for. She was carrying a boy, roughly around the age of 16 who had bright scarlet hair. She placed the boy down before speaking. "He was awake when Aizen was in Karakura Town, and I sense a fair amount of reiatsu from him. If we leave him like this he'll wake up and remember everything, he'll want questions and if his reiatsu increases he may end up with some form of ability like Chad or Orihime."

The man raised his head, he was wearing a white and green striped hat which shaded his eyes. He had a serious look on his face as if he was deep in thought about what he had been told. His eyes switched their gaze to look upon the boy for a minute or two before he spoke. "Luckily, I've been working on a new Kido spell that doesn't completely remove memories, it's more ethical so that human's don't have permanent memory damage. If we're lucky it should sort this boy out so that he doesn't go asking questions, although…" The man paused for a minute before continuing "If his reiatsu begins increasing the Kido will weaken and his memories may return, after all it isn't a permanent removal, its better described as putting memories of the past eight hours into lockdown so they can't be accessed. This means that the boy won't be able to remember anything that he experienced within the past eight hours, but if his reiatsu increases, well then these memories will without a doubt return. If that time comes we'll give him his answers."

"How effective is this new Kido?" The woman asked in a tone that was filled with uncertainty and slight anger, her facial expression matched the tone.

"I have no idea" The man said in a much too carefree tone while waving a fan he was holding around "This would be my first time using i- Ow Ow Ow!"

"Kisuke! This is no time for games, just use a Kido you know that is already effective! We can't have any more Humans getting involved! There's already Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu… Hell even the Kurosaki Twins have a fair amount of reiatsu!"

Kisuke was now rubbing the side of his head, holding his hat in his spare hand. "Yoruichi-san, Do you really have such low regard for my talents?" He said in his carefree manner again.

"Kisuke you know as well as I do that I trust in your abilities. I just think it would be best for us to not let anymore humans get involved, the Soul Society won't like this." Yoruichi answered while folding her arms.

Kisuke snapped his fan shut and walked over to the boy "Well Yoruichi, I developed this Kido for times such as these where humans with reiatsu turn up, it delays their knowledge of hollows, Shinigami and the Soul Society so that when the time comes they will have more of a level head. Do you think it would be best just to tell this boy about everything after he most likely just witnessed one of the most terrifying occurrences in his life? If his memories return he will come here. And if he does we will tell him what he needs to know and nothing more."

"I think it would be best just to wipe his memory completely like we do with all the other humans. Whatever let's just get on with this shall we?" Yoruichi sat down crossing her legs and resting her hands on them.

"Yes, Let's" Kisuke answered while kneeling down, resting a hand on the boys head "Hachijikan Bookyaku Kakeru" As he finished speaking the words white reiatsu formed around the boys head, pulsing a few times before dispersing, he took his hand off the boys head as he spoke "It's done, now to hope that it works. Do you know where the boy lives?" Kisuke asked looking to Yoruichi.

"Yeah, There was an address in his wallet. I'll take him there and leave him in his bed. Hopefully if your Kido worked he'll wake up not knowing anything." Yoruichi picked the boy up and carried him on her shoulder.

"Oh no no no. That's no good Yoruichi going through peoples wallets like th-" Kisuke was cut off while blocking a kick.

"Shut up Kisuke. I had to find out some way I don't make it a habit to go through peoples belongings, speak to you when I get back." She flash stepped towards the destination.

"Yes well, pray to the Spirit King that that Kido works and holds in place for a good amount of time. If not it's going to get hectic around here again" Kisuke let out a sigh while looking out towards the sky. "Well, If his reiatsu increases I am slightly looking forward to what his power could be. And It's not like I have anybody to train or anything." A smirk grew on his face "I can see the upcoming months being interesting."

Rai stirred as he awoke from his slumber, his eyes opening ever so slowly. It was dark in his room and his vision was blurred, he had no recollection of how he ended up in his bed or even how he ended up in his house for that matter. The last thing Rai could remember was walking home after his classes ended at Karakura High but after that everything was blank. _"Just what the hell am I doing here… Ugh my head is pounding" _He thought. He was sitting up now, his vision was still blurred and he decided to take some pain killers to calm the oncoming headache but as he was manoeuvring himself off the bed he suddenly felt dizzy, his blurred vision got worse, and the pain in his head increased exponentially.

Rai lurched forward, his hands throwing themselves on his head as he squeezed it trying to reduce the pain. "Wha-What the hell! What's going on! Arrrgggghhhh!" He screamed out loud as he collapsed to the floor. He was rolling in pain, his body lurching as the pain seemed only to get worse not better. The dizziness was making him feel nauseous and his vision was blurred so badly now he was half-contemplating that at this very moment he was going to go blind, it was all so overwhelming, his head felt like it was ten times the size and full of barbed-wire, each movement he made seemed only to increase the pain he was going through. _"Ahhhh! Damn this fucking hurts! What the hell is wrong with me!" _Rai screamed to himself in his mind.

"_As if the pain itself wasn't enough! This is not good! I'm gonna be god damn sick on the floor of my own room?! Oh hell no I don't think so, gotta move myself, gotta get to the toilet!" _Rai struggled to move under the pain and nausea, he lurched forward as he heaved, one hand gripping his head as the other covered his mouth. He could barely make out the door in the dark, and the blurry vision wasn't helping too much either. Rai shifted, pushing himself off the ground as he began crawling to what he hoped was the door frame, gripping it he knew it was a wall atleast, a wall he could lean on. Rai pulled himself up onto shakey legs, the sensation of standing on them didn't seem foreign, instead Rai could of swore he knew the feeling but he didn't have the time to think of things like that. Rai started opening the door out of his room only to realise it wasn't just his legs that were shaking and unsteady, his whole body was writhing like he was having a seizure of some sort. Nevertheless Rai proceeded through the door and looked around to find the door to his bathroom.

Fumbling through the bathroom door Rai fell to the floor and started desperately crawling to find the toilet, upon finding the toilet he quickly lifted himself up and emptied the contents of his stomach into it. _"God this sucks... I'm so decrepit its pitiful. Gotta get those pain meds after this, else I'm not going to get a wink of sleep. Then again, that's even considering the pain meds work"_

* * *

**A/N: Yo, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so sorry if its not as up to standard as the more experienced/talented writers. I will write it to the best of my ability and I pray that you guys actually enjoy it. Forewarning if your going to read you must know that my Fanfiction is not going to jump into the action, it will be a slow build up towards the bigger battles I have in mind. If you stick with my story I can guarantee you will be greatly rewarded for your patience, I plan to make this fanfiction the best I can, constructive criticism is very welcome. Thanks again, Character Profiles Below ^^ - CS (Cyan Sparke).**

**Character Profile – OC Raiyarga Tenkaichi  
A newly moved resident of Karakura Town and Transferee of Karakura High, His nickname is subtle yet effective: Rai. He's an outsider towards the main characters and is currently unknown personally as of yet, he is unaware of the Shinigami and Hollow worlds. He moved to Karakura for personal and educational reasons, yet found himself a silent observer to an uncommon yet mysterious occurrence on his first day seeing Ichigo. He could not see the Hollow, nor could he see Rukia, he was unaware to their presence. Being in the same classroom as Ichigo for 6 months meant he was unintentionally introduced to reiatsu, this is why he could see Aizen, Gin and Matsumoto. His own reiatsu is growing after being in a word, contaminated, by Ichigo's. CHARACTER PROFILE WILL BE UPDATED/ADDED TO AS THE STORY PROGRESSES AND MY CHARACTER PROGRESSES ALONG WITH IT.**

**Self-created Kido Spell - Hachijikan Bookyaku Kakeru = Eight Hours Lapse of Memory Lock**


End file.
